


Ten Days

by spoonorita



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Medical Trauma, Second Chances, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonorita/pseuds/spoonorita
Summary: “I tried to kill you. I tried to kill all of you,” “That’s all in the past now,” “It was ten days ago,”





	Ten Days

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for fandomweekly in dreamwidth, using the prompt "second chances." This is also a direct sequel to [Ten Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638073).

There was a gentle knocking against Isa’s door, the “shave and a haircut” tune immediately signaling who it was. Isa didn’t answer, and Lea opened the door anyway. 

“Time for our lunch date,”

Isa sat silent in his bed, a broken mess of bruises and cracked bones and gauze covering his half-healed wounds. The scar on his face had broken wide open during his berserker state in that final battle a mere ten days ago, and even frowning hurt. Lea sat gently on Isa’s mattress, careful not to jostle him around, a grocery bag in his hand from the corner store in town. 

“How are you doing? Do you need anything? Do your bandages need changed?”

Isa shook his head. “No. Kairi helped me with that earlier,”

“Well if you need anything, I’m just down the hall. Just... let me know, alright?”

Isa didn’t respond. He didn’t know why Lea was trying so hard to welcome him back; he hadn’t been the most trustworthy person over the last few years. Even if Xehanort’s possession played a major role, he still felt guilty. And Lea still acted as if none of that even happened, visiting him daily while he was in the hospital with some food that the nurses would kill him over if they found out he’d been feeding it to a patient in as bad of condition that Isa was in. And now that Isa was out of the hospital, in a strange room inside a strange tower, Lea still continued to stop by. Isa’s stomach reacted when he saw the bag, growling loud enough to break the silence. 

“Well I guess it’s a good thing I brought food,” Lea commented with a laugh. “I uh, I have something special for you, since it’s your birthday and all.”

“It’s my birthday?” Isa looked over at the calendar on his wall. “Yeah, I guess it is, isn’t it.”

“I picked up some Taco Bell, but...” Lea reached into the bag and pulled a few badly wrapped burritos out, followed by a star-shaped fruit the color of Saïx’s old eyes. “I also brought this.”

Lea broke off a piece of the paopu fruit and handed it to Isa, who took it with stiff, bandaged fingers, memories of a birthday so many years ago where Lea had presented him the exact same thing. “Lea...”

Lea had already shoved his half of the fruit in his mouth, juice dribbling down his chin. Isa wanted to reach out and wipe it away, but his body ached at the thought. He sat there holding the fruit in his hand. 

“No good? I even found a perfectly ripe one,”

“Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why are you so quick to forgive me?”

Isa looked down at his hands, and Lea stared at him for a moment, before reaching his hand out to tuck a strand of blue hair behind Isa’s ear. “I didn’t notice before, but your hair is brighter. It’s yours again,”

“That doesn’t answer my question,”

“You’re my best friend, and I trust you,”

“Best friend?” There was ice in Isa’s words. 

Lea reached out to grab Isa’s free hand. “Well, I mean I won’t say no if you want to pick up where we left off before shit hit the fan,”

Isa was silent for a moment, looking at the star-shaped fruit in his hand and allowing Lea to hold the other. He was touched that Lea still fell on this silly legend to tell Isa how he feels, but he wasn’t sure he deserved it. 

“I tried to kill you. I tried to kill all of you,”

“That’s all in the past now,”

“It was ten days ago,”

“It wasn’t you,”

“It felt like me,”

“Isa,” Lea let go of his hand and turned to face him, taking both of Isa’s bruised hands in his own. “Please stop beating yourself up over this. I know you, and Saïx wasn’t _you_.”

“I had no idea what was even happening to me. I don’t know how I could have gone on so long and not noticed that someone else was inside, taking root,”

“I don’t know how I didn’t see it before. Your eyes changed color and everything else was changing and… and I abandoned you. I’m sorry,”

“I would have abandoned me too,”

“Isa, please don’t talk like that,”

Isa didn’t even notice he was crying until the first tear fell onto Lea’s hand, and Lea immediately let go and brought his hands up to wipe at Isa’s face, and then cupping Isa’s hands around the fruit in his hands. 

“I don’t take much stock in dumb legends, you know that, but think of it as something symbolic. We have a second chance to be each other’s destiny,”

Isa smiled and wiped away at his eyes, the wound on his face stinging. “It’s a wonderful birthday present. Thank you,” and Isa’s stomach loudly growled again. “And that Taco Bell sounds really good right now too.”

Lea gladly handed over two burritos, and Isa took his first bite of the paopu fruit, sweet and sour as he expected it to be, juice dribbling down his chin. In a familiar gesture, Lea leaned over and kissed him. He pulled away, licking his lips. 

“You know, I will never get tired of paopu kisses,”

“How about regular kisses?”

“Nope. Never tired of those either,”

“Good,”

And Isa leaned forward to claim Lea’s kiss for his own, a sign of affection that neither had been able to truly enjoy from each other for more than ten years now. And Isa’s newfound heart swelled, and he felt that Lea was truly his again.


End file.
